


Older than He Looks

by Humfrery



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dark Past, Drama, Euthanasia, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humfrery/pseuds/Humfrery
Summary: “Are you a Kokiri? Is that why…?” He paused a moment. “Well, I don’t mean to pry, but you seem so… grown up. How old are you? A hundred?”Link laughed a little at that....When Lon Lon Ranch has to put down one of its horses, Talon catches a glimpse into Link's dark past.Set after the events of the games.
Relationships: Link & Malon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Older than He Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for clicking my first fanfic on this website (though not my first fanfic ever). You're awesome! Please tell me what you think and be honest. I could use the feedback. Tear into it, if you have to.

The horse laid on its side on the stable floor. Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was heavy and labored. Talon, Malon, and Ingo watched silently as her chestnut coat rose and fell with every hard breath. They had been standing there for only a minute now, but it felt longer. Talon knew that she was dying. He just didn’t know how to tell Malon that he was going to have to put her down. She was already crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. 

In the end, he didn’t have to say it. Ingo, with a rare tone of pity, said, “Well, there’s no point delaying her suffering. She has to be euthanized.” Malon’s eyes shot open wide, and her head whipped towards him.

“What? No no no!” She yelled. Her voice became panicked now. “There must still be something we can do! Can’t we try to treat her? Some food? Rest? Medicine?” 

“We already have, Malon,” Ingo said. “It’s time to let her go.” 

Malon’s face scrunched up in rage. 

“You just want us to be sad!” she yelled. “You’re always ruining everything around here!” She turned to her father, her eyes pleading. “Dad, you tell him! She doesn’t have to die.” 

Talon felt something like a stone drop in his stomach. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his mouth. 

“Sweetie,” he began, “I’m so sorry, but Ingo’s right.”

If she didn’t look so betrayed before, she certainly did now. Before she could say anything though, the stable door opened. The three of them turned to see the newcomer. 

“What is it you can’t do?” Link asked. Talon sighed. He had been staying at Lon Lon Ranch for some time now as a hand. He was always the highlight of Talon’s day, bright and cheerful, not to mention a good friend for the lonely Malon. Talon never meant for the boy to see what was happening with the dying horse. He’s only about Malon’s age after all. Far too young to experience any death. 

“Link!” Malon cried. “They’re going to- to-” She couldn't get the words out. 

Talon sighed and said, “We have to put one of our horses down.” 

Malon put her face in her hands and cried huge, heaving sobs. Link face remained even. He put a hand on Malon’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

“I’ve got the axe. Here,” Ingo said, holding it out to Talon. Malon cried harder. Talon eyed the axe nervously. He hardly ever put down the animals. The first time he did, he spent the next hour dry-heaving in the outhouse. It was the blood that got him. And the smell. And the viscera. And the loss of precious _life_. He usually had Ingo put down the animals after that. 

“Why don’t you do it, Ingo?” He said. “You know I’ve never been comfortable with-” 

“No, boss,” Ingo snapped. “I think it’s about time you took a little responsibility for your own damned animals.” Ingo shoved the axe into Talon’s hands. “You think it’s easier for me?”

With that, Ingo stormed out of the barn. 

Talon sighed. He moved to stand at the horse’s neck. He gripped the axe firmly and steeled himself for the kill. He raised it in a full backswing. His stomach felt like it was in ribbons. 

A hand stopped him. It was Link. 

“Let me,” he said. 

_Oh Hylia_. Talon shook his head. “No Link. A kid like you shouldn’t have to know what it’s like to kill anything.”

Link froze for a moment. 

“It’s far too late for that.” 

Talon stared at him in shock. He noticed that Link’s eyes took on an ocean of sadness. The expression he wore was stoic, sure, but it also revealed a great history of grief. Since when did he look so old? What kind of _hell_ childhood did this kid live where he had to kill to survive? Talon shook his head.

“Well now I _really_ can’t let you do this,” he said. 

“Trust me, I’m… accustomed.” 

“No.”

Link just sighed and took his hand off the axe. He turned to Malon, who was still crying.

“Do you want to say anything before she goes?” Link asked. “What’s her name?”

“It’s- It’s-” Malon sniffled, “Buckley.”

“Do you want to say any last goodbyes to Buckley?” Link asked again.

“No,” Malon sniffed. “It doesn’t have to be the last goodbye.” 

“But it does,” Link said, “and that’s okay.” He put his hands on her shoulder. “Buckley lived a good life under your care, didn’t she?” 

Malon nodded. 

“That’s all that anyone could wish for. To have the best life ever before their time comes.” Link smiled, and Malon smiled weakly back. “Now, we can see her off without any regrets.” 

Malon’s sobs quieted a little, and Talon stood amazed. He’s comforting her disturbingly well for a twelve-year-old. Talon wondered where Link came from and if he was accustomed to seeing people grieve. It certainly didn’t seem like Link was doing this for the first time.

He suddenly felt very ashamed, knowing that, despite being her father, he could never have comforted her like that. 

Malon reached down and combed her hand through Buckley’s mane.

“Goodbye,” she said weakly, “I’ll miss you.” Then she stood up and began to cry again. 

“I’ll take Malon outside,” said Link. “Do what you have to.” 

The two left the barn. Talon sighed, readied himself again, and hefted the axe. 

* * *

That night, Talon sat in the living room. Link came down the stairs. 

“How is she?” Talon asked Link. 

“She’s cried herself to sleep, finally. I think she’ll need some time alone,” Link said. He took a seat near the fireplace. “Maybe a few days, at most. Longer for her to feel completely better.” 

Talon nodded. He observed Link as he stared into the fireplace. He had this far off look, as if he was an old war veteran remembering his time in the field. 

At this point, Talon seriously considered that it might be his actual history. 

“So, Link,” he began, wanting to break the awkward silence that had fallen on them, “where are you from, exactly?” Link turned to face him. “Malon says you’re from the forest, but never said which one.”

Link just sighed and looked away again.

“Kokiri Forest.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard stories about that place! They say there’s folk living in those woods that look like children and never age or grow up,” said Talon. Then he realized something. “Hey, Link…” 

Link looked over at him. 

“Are you a Kokiri? Is that why…?” He paused a moment. “Well, I don’t mean to pry, but you seem so… grown up. How old are you? A hundred?”

Link laughed a little at that.

“No, I’m not a Kokiri. I’m a Hylian. And I don’t know how old I am,” he said. Then his smile vanished. “You say that I seem grown-up?” 

Talon bit his lip, then said, “You don’t have to talk about it.” If the kid’s history was as bad as he thought it was, he _really_ didn’t want to force him to tell it. But Link just smiled.

“No, it’s okay,” he assured. He took a breath. “I’ve done a lot of traveling. I think you’ve already noticed. It’s because I’ve had to, uhm, do some very important things. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the details. But on my adventures, I’ve been to a lot of places with some very… hard to see things.” 

He again took a breath and gathered his thoughts.

“There’s been lots of death. Lots of grieving, too. And yeah, sometimes, I had to kill to survive. Not other people, thankfully.” Link looked away again. “Not usually, anyway.” 

In the firelight, Talon could see written all over his face the hardships Link endured. He realized that the happy-go-lucky, quirky kid that he hired really wasn’t all that he seemed. That all the smiles must have been a façade to hide the sorrow hidden underneath. 

They sat awhile in an amicable silence before Link suddenly got up and said, “Well, I think I’ll be heading to bed now. Thanks for listening to me.” 

Talon said goodnight. As Link was halfway out the door, he turned around. 

“Hey, don’t worry about me,” He said with a gentle smile. “Living here on the ranch with some real family for once… well, it’s been better than I could have ever hoped for.” 

And with that, Link closed the door behind him. 


End file.
